Beach Bet
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A different take on the end of "When the Angels Wore Swimsuits". Scanty x Kneesocks.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 ** _So, I was craving some protective older sister Scanty and vulnerable little sister Kneesocks from Panty and Stocking. Turns out, I ended up typing up this thing. It's a different take on how the entire thing at the beach could have gone down in "When the Angels Wear Swimsuits". Enjoy alligators!_**

* * *

Scanty glared at the Angels across from her, the sun beating down on her skin as the chants of the crowd amplified in her sensitive ears. She and Kneesocks were stuck. They had just lost to the pair of nitwits smirking across from them. Glancing over, Scanty noted the mortification on her little sister's face.

Her precious little sister… She couldn't allow Kneesocks to be subjected to such objectification. It was one thing for the Angels to be frivolous and she was used to hounds pawing all over her, but Kneesocks? Her dear baby sister was still so shy and Scanty could already see the beginnings of a blush blooming on her cheeks.

Knowing that there was only one thing left to do, Scanty sighed and reached up. "Fine." She hissed. "I'll keep my end, best to be courteous to a duo of unbearably insufferable ingrates such as yourselves lest you continue to tamper with our getaway."

Kneesocks' cheeks exploded into a bright blush and she also made to remove her suit, but Scanty quickly stopped her, shaking her head. "S-Scanty?" The blunette breathed.

"What are you doing?" Panty called, waving her fist angrily. "Let her take it off!"

"We said the loser must remove their clothes in front of the crowd, correct?" Scanty snarled, ridding herself of her swimsuit. "As I am the one who made such an arduous commitment, I am the one who must follow through."

"Sister, you don't-"

Scanty turned to Kneesocks with a small smile. "If it gets them out of our hair sooner, Kneesocks dear, I'm willing to do it. We deserve a vacation… from everything."

"I just wanted to have a day to ourselves." Kneesocks sniffed, clasping her hands together. "I wanted to spend a lovely vacation with you, Scanty. Just the two of us with no one to interfere. You and me…" Kneesocks swiped quickly at her eyes sadly. "Those incessant Angels ruined it…"

Scanty gave a soft sigh and took her sister into her arms. "How about we go for a walk along our new property? I'm certain we're bound to find somewhere quiet for just the two of us."

Kneesocks looked to her older sister and nodded. "If you're sure."

"I believe there to be only one way to find out." Scanty chuckled, slipping back into her suit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Panty yelled. "The bet-"

"The bet was that loser had to take their clothes off in front of the crowd." Scanty growled, refusing to let the putrid menaces ruin her time with her sister any longer. "We never said for how long. Goodbye, Angels. We expect you off our territory by the time we get back."

With that, Scanty led Kneesocks along the sand, looking for a place free of admirers for them to relax. Panty scoffed in contempt, folding her arms angrily. "What a ripoff! They just wanted an excuse to save some of their precious dignity. How disgusting."

As her sister raged on about the Demons, Stocking watched the red-skinned sisters disappear, noting the gentle way Scanty held Kneesocks and the way Kneesocks' tail materialized and waved behind her. ' _They look content._ ' She thought, snapping for a lollipop to be brought to her. ' _I guess this confirms what I thought. They really do love each other… I wonder if we'll run into them again._ '

Turning and heading back to SeeThrough, Stocking allowed Panty to continue ranting while she ate a sundae someone gave her. Thinking about the sisters walking along the beach, tails probably entwined, Stocking couldn't help but smile. After all, she was the Angel that recognized love and, despite their heritage, the Demon sisters had quite a lot of love for each other.

' _It's kind of cute!_ ' The goth giggled to herself, deciding to enjoy her frozen treat and the heat of the day before she convinced Panty to leave before the Demon sisters came back. They had already won against them once; there was no need to ruin their day again.

* * *

 ** _So, I really enjoy understanding Stocking and protective Scanty. The show leaves A LOT of room for hashing out character personalities, so I take great liberties to do what I usually do: ignore canon! Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of the fic!_**


End file.
